Kiseki Misbar: Layar Tancep Keliling
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Sebut saja kami, Kiseki. Ya, sebuah perkumpulan (atau bisa dibilang organisasi) orang-orang bersurai warna-warni dan bersifat macam-macam. Ada yang yandere, sadis, mau menang sendiri, absolut, boncel—tunggu dulu. Ini terlalu menunjuk ke satu orang. NO YAOI. Mind 2 Review? Chapter 1: Prolouge Absurd


Sebut saja kami, Kiseki.

Ya, sebuah perkumpulan (atau bisa dibilang organisasi) orang-orang bersurai warna-warni dan bersifat macam-macam.

Ada yang _yandere_ , sadis, mau menang sendiri, absolut, boncel—tunggu dulu. Ini terlalu menunjuk ke satu orang.

Ada yang _yandere_ , tukang makan, cerewet, riuh, gak pedulian, _tsundere_ , dan bahkan mirip sama hantu—disinyalir hawa keberadaanya sangat (amat) tipis.

 _Well_ , Kiseki memang hanya terdiri dari 7 orang—meski pengikutnya ( _followers_ ) banyak.

Diketuai oleh Cabe bon— _uhk_. Akashi Seijurou dan wakilnya Midorima Tsunder—salah. Shintarou. Algojo, Murasakibara Astuti—salah. Atsushi. DUFF(?) (manusia biasa-biasa saja yang menjadi perantara orang lain dengan temannya—orang-orang ketjeh (ya begitulah)) (atau lebih mirip pembantu) Oppai—salah. Momoi Satsuki. Pembuat onar, Kise Ngambang—salah. Ryouta. Yang paling _carefree_ dan suka tidur, Aho—salah. Aomine Daki—salah. Daiki. Serta yang suka ngilang-ngilang, Kuroko no Basuk—salah. Tetsuya.

Dan organisasi ini—Kiseki, akan memulai program bau—salah. Baru. Berjudul; Kiseki Misbar. (Kiseki geriMIS buBAR).

* * *

.

.

 **Kiseki Misbar: Layar Tancep Keliling**

 _A_ _ **kikyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _Kiseki Misbar The Series ©_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _Fic ini dapat membuat mata anda minus, silinder dan plus. Serta muntaber, kadas, kurap, kutu air. Jika sakit berlanjut, segera hubungi dokter—salah. Humor_ _ **Krenyes-krenyes**_ _, Typo dan kawan-kawannya._

 _ **Ps:**_ _Bagian Omake adalah bagian_ _ **HVMV**_ _. Diharapkan bagi yang_ _ **STRAIGHT**_ _untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya(?) disono. Ya.. terserah sih. Pokoknya cerita ini_ _ **NO YAOI DETECTED**_ _—yet. Minus_ _ **OMAKE**_ _. Bahkan ada_ _ **YURI**_ _nya di bagian OMAKE :'v_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_ _Mind to_ _ **review**_ _?_

.

.

* * *

"Soalnya, kalau begini terus, organisasi kita bisa berubah membosankan 'bukan?"

Suara cempreng(?) khas _seme_ (?) menggelegar membuat ruangan ukuran 5x5 mil(?) ini berubah senyap (atau memang sedari tadi sudah senyap). Di KMB, Kiseki(Konfrensi)Meja Bundar (padahal mejanya bentuk persegi panjang) ini, 7 orang berkepala warna-warni tengah mendengarkan ceramah bang Haji(?) selaku ketua Kiseki, Akashi Semvak—salah, Seijurou.

Beberapa abad(?) berlalu, dan tidak ada respon balik. Rata-rata pada sibuk pada dimensinya masing-masing.

Ada yang sibuk makan, sibuk baca majalah 'H3NT0NG no Basuke'(?), sibuk _selfie_ gak jelas, sibuk ngelus-ngelus benda lonjong, besar, dan berwarna coklat (ini coklat berbentuk silinder), ada yang sibuk _make-up_ , bahkan ada yang sibuk sama _guguk_.

"Oi, kalian…" Atmosfer berubah mencekam dalam sekejap. Namun belum ada respon dari anggota lainnya. "KALAU ORANG NGOMONG ITU DI DENGER KEK!"

 _Brak!_ Meja _innocent_ digebrak keras. Atensi semua memusat pada lelaki boncel(?) yang sedang meraung-raung minta permen(?).

"Aku ada ide," setelah membiasakan gendang telinganya dari gema gebrakan meja, lelaki surai hijau berkaca-mata (yang masih mengelus-elus benda lonjong, besar dan coklat (ini coklat berbentuk silinder.)) berdiri tegap. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat layar tancep?"

Hening.

Ruangan ini kembali hening. Ada pula yang menatap orang ini dengan sorot mata 'Layar-tancep-apaan-dah'.

Menghela nafas (super) panjang, lelaki hijau (surainya) ini—diduga bernama Midorima Shincarrot—salah, Shintarou—kembali mempersiapkan kata-kata penjelasan yang gampang dicerna—soalnya kalau pakai bahasa berbelit-belit, anggota Kiseki pasti langsung pasang wajah kicep.

"Layar tancep itu… ya itu."

Hening.

Hening lagi.

Tiga, dua, satu.

"Oh… itu… bilang dong dari tadi!" seru suara cempreng.

"Elah, itu toh. Bilang kek." Tambah suara bass seksoy(?).

"Um? _Hauk_ itu? _Hauk_ boleh _hauk_ saja sih, _hauk_."

"Itu ya…? Ide bagus 'kan Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Um, itu toh…"

Surai merah mengangguk-angguk (Sok) mengerti sambil mengusap-usap dagu lancipnya.

"Baiklah. Kita buat layar tancep!"

Tunggu sebentar.

Ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu 'itu' yang dimaksud Midorima dan mereka semua? Karena saia sendiri ( _authornya_ ) tidak mengerti.

"Ayo ke ruang berfikir!" imbuh cabe bon—diduga ketua bernama Akashi.

Dengan titahnya barusan, semua anggota berjalan dengan antusias(?) ke ruang sebelah, ruang berfikir. Soalnya tadi, mereka sedang berada diruang menemukan ide. Bukan ruang seharusnya.

"Ayo, _nigou_ ,"

" _Wan!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prolouge,_ _ **END**_

 _Next:_ _ **Layar Tancepnya Kiseki—Misbar.**_

* * *

 _ **#KyuuBerkicau**_

Helow. Saia (daku) kembali setelah hiatus lama :v yah.. meksi sekarang juga masih hiatus :v /sthap

ini dia fic baru absurd saia :v well ini pasti di lanjutin... :v ini juga ga ada yaoinya... :v (liat PS diatas)

Ini masih prolouge jadi ya gitu :V /apaan

selanjutnya daku (saia) sepertinya mau nyelesain Nyanko no Ai. insyaallah 5 chapter selesai (kalo ada yang nunggu).

fiks daku ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. ini fic absurd abis deh pokoknya :'v daku aja ga tau kenapa bisa kepikiran begini :v

fiks. fiks. fiks.

BAI~

 _review yak. :v_

 ** _kikyuu._**


End file.
